User blog:AbsolTheHiroPone/Community Discussion (06.14.19) - Reforming The NewlyCreatedStub Rule
Stop! This discussion is no longer active. Please go to the update on this matter. Hello there wikians and MSPers! After a lot of thinking, I have decided it is time to look at the way some of the things on the wiki work to make this community thrive a bit more than it has recently. (Yes I have noticed the decline in likes of any actual community at all as well, we'll have to talk about that at some point, for now however, this is more important.) The first thing that I believe needs looking at and rethinking is the NewlyCreatedStub Rule. It's one of those things that makes the wiki so intimidating for new users, I think. (I also personally struggle with this rule myself. Oof.) And it has caused a lot of potential new permanent editors to just, leave. It's a rule that discourages people really, and it doesn't help that I as an admin here don't really know how to help users complete their articles to the standards the wiki asks for. So Let's Review The Current Standards The standards an article must meet to be considered complete on are wiki are: *A complete about section: **How they have levelled up. **How they have become known (by those who know them). **What they are best known for. **Noteworthy events that happened in their "MSP Life". **What they do on MSP. *A complete infobox. *A complete usual appearance and style section. *At least one line about their movies, artbooks and looks. *At least one custom section (usually Trivia, three facts are required). *Pages must have all this information on them before 7 days after they have been marked as a NCS, or else they will be deleted. **Pages that are recreated still incomplete after being deleted for it will be deleted instantly. If this is repeated a second time, the article is blacklisted and cannot be edited or recreated until it has been completed to the criteria above. These all sound relatively fair and easy to do, right? Until you break it down to figure out what exactly each of these sections needs to be classed as complete in and of themselves. I, personally find the About section to be a big problem area with editors not knowing how to fill it in properly, often because some of the information required for it just isn't applicable to lower levelled users, which a lot of our community is made up of. So what can we do to fix this? To start with, let's discuss, leave a comment with your thoughts about this system, and answer these questions: ;Is the NCS rule necessary to this wiki as it currently stands? Do we still need it? Why, why not? ;Is one week enough time to complete articles? Why, why not? ;Are some of the criteria too hard for people to fill in? Which ones, why, and should we get rid of them altogether or replace them with something else? ;What counts as a "complete" article to you? ;Would it benefit us to have the criteria for completion listed in the messages that are left on author's walls about their NCSs? Why, why not? ;Should the criteria be different for differently levelled users? Why, why not? ;Do you think the NCS rule scares people away from the wiki? Why, why not? Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Inactive Discussion